


The Peril in peril affair.

by malfoible



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	The Peril in peril affair.

It was dusk and beginning to rain as Solo turned the corner.  
Even in the failing light he could see his partner being bundled into a car, and the big guy didn’t bundle easily.

Solo began to run, he was running when Illya’s legs finally gave out and they threw him into the car.  
He was still running two blocks and three turns later…then he lost them.  
He returned to his own car and drove back to their hotel.  
He and Illya had been following a criminal gang for over a week, it was obvious who had taken him.

He took out a map and marked all the places they had discovered belonged to the gang.  
There was a warehouse on the docks that looked a likely hideout.  
Picking up a knife and an extra gun, he returned to the car and headed back out.

He found the warehouse easy enough, a large sprawling place. He was helped by finding the car parked near an entrance.

He circled the building and chose a side door, where he picked the lock and entered quietly, keeping a look out for any alarm systems he may have to deal with.  
He moved stealthily through the building being careful not to show a light.  
Entering a long corridor which seemed lighter at the end, he headed that way.  
The corridor opened out into a large room, Solo being careful to keep in the shadow, stood looking down at the scene.  
lllya was suspended over a tank of water, they had dunked him two or three times already by the state of his clothes.

Solo frowned, Illya would drown rather than answer a question…  
Hell, even in a restaurant Illya looked furious if a waiter asked him which wine he wanted…Solo sighed….

He needed a plan, there were three men altogether, one holding the chain lowering Illya into the water, two more standing below, waiting to ask the questions.

Napoleon watched the men, deciding what to do…if he shot the one holding the chain the other two would fire on him and probably shoot Illya…if he shot the two men downstairs first, the top guy would drop the chain but he didn’t look armed…Illya was a big guy…he could swim…probably…

Not wanting to over-think things he aimed and pulled the trigger.  
The two fell, neither having time to react.  
The third man, the one holding the chain dropped Illya into the tank then ran towards a door.  
Napoleon winged him as he ran.  
Solo looked down, Illya hadn’t surfaced, he must be tangled in the chain, shrugging off his jacket and his shoes, Solo dove into the water.

He managed to disentangle his partner from the chain and pry open the handcuffs to get him free.  
Gasping for breath he dragged Illya to the side and after a few deep breaths managed to pull and tug and haul him out of the tank.

He shook Illya and pumped his chest…

“Come on Peril, wakey, wakey. Don’t make me have to give you the kiss of life.”

Illya coughed and spluttered then attempted to sit up.

“Why, Cowboy, afraid you’ll like it.”

Solo looked his partner in the eye then moved down to his lips, was he thinking of this, really, now.  
Hell he was always thinking about this, even when the goons had Illya dangling on a chain, Solo couldn’t help admire his partner, his wet shirt clinging to his body….

Solo gave himself a little shake. However he felt, he had no reason to think Illya felt the same, until now. Or did he?

”Are you Ok? Did you bang your head? Are you concussed?”

A shadow flickered through the Russian’s eye. He looked disappointed for a second.

Solo noticed and smiled to himself.  
He pulled Illya up and led him to the door…

“For the record…I know I would like it.” He murmured.  
“But I would prefer you were conscious.”


End file.
